Ability: Lightning Bolt
This ability involves dropping a bolt of lightning from the sky onto a target. The lightning can be generated by the user, ie through magic or if the user is an animate cloud, so long as it behaves in the same way as natural lightning. Characters *Ampharos - Using the move Thunder in the Pokémon Series *Aqua - Using the spell Thunder/Thundara/Thundaga in the Kingdom Hearts Series *Cloud Man - Using the weapon Thunder Bolt in the Mega Man Series, he channels a lightning bolt into himself and fires it at a target. *Dedenne - Using the move Thunder in the Pokémon Series *Dynamo Man - Using the weapon Lightning Bolt in the Mega Man Series *Eelektrik - Using the move Thunderbolt in the Pokémon Series *Elec Man - Using the attack Thunder Bolt in Mega Man Powered Up *Electabuzz - Using the moves Thunder or Thunderbolt in the Pokémon Series *Electivire - Using the moves Thunder or Thunderbolt in the Pokémon Series *Electrike - Using the move Thunder in the Pokémon Series *Elekid - Using the moves Thunder or Thunderbolt in the Pokémon Series *Flaffy - Using the move Thunder in the Pokémon Series *Fused Zamasu - Using the attack Lightning of Absolution in the Dragon Ball Series *Gravy - Using the attack Lightning Sentence in Dragon Ball Heroes *Heilolisk - Using the move Thunder in the Pokémon Series *Helioptile - Using the move Thunderbolt in the Pokémon Series *Jolteon - Using the move Thunder in the Pokémon Series *Kracko - Uses in the Kirby Series. As an animate cloud, he can drop lightning bolts from his body. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Super Kirby Clash, he can spread out his body and fire down several large continuous bolts simultaneously. *Manectric - Using the move Thunder in the Pokémon Series *Mareep - Using the move Thunder in the Pokémon Series *Mega Man - Using the weapons Thunder Bolt or Lightning Bolt in the Mega Man Series *Minun - Using the move Thunder in the Pokémon Series *Neo Metal Sonic - Uses this in Sonic Heroes to blow up the largest tower of the Final Fortress, so that he can absorb the parts to transform into Metal Madness. *Omega Shenron - Using the attack Dragon Thunder in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World *Pikachu - Using the moves Thunder or Thunderbolt in the Pokémon Series *Plusle - Using the move Thunder in the Pokémon Series *Raichu - Using the move Thunderbolt in the Pokémon Series *Raikou - Using the move Thunder in the Pokémon Series *Sora - Using the spell Thunder/Thundara/Thundaga in the Kingdom Hearts Series *Stunfisk - Using the move Thunderbolt in the Pokémon Series *Terra - Using the spell Thunder/Thundara/Thundaga in the Kingdom Hearts Series *The Joker (DC Comics) - Uses in Batman: The Video Game (NES) *Thundurus - Using the move Thunder in the Pokémon Series *Ultimate Shenron - Using the attack Dragon Thunder in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi *Ventus - Using the spell Thunder/Thundara/Thundaga in the Kingdom Hearts Series *Vikavolt - Using the move Thunderbolt in the Pokémon Series *Xurkitree - Using the move Thunderbolt in the Pokémon Series *Zapdos - Using the move Thunder in the Pokémon Series *Zekrom - Using the moves Thunder or Thunderbolt in the Pokémon Series Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Uncategorised